Katze Windland
<<''I live only for one reason: to find the most important thing that they took me away''>> Katze Windland to Mino Appearance Katze is, at first glance, what we would describe as a normal person. Of medium height, with brown, smooth, flowing hair to shoulder height, with bangs aside sometimes covering his big green eyes, adding his thin little body and muscular, people often give the adjective "mona "he is making tend to underestimate it, but actually it is very agile and flexible. Always she likes comfortable clothes, which surprises others and usually leads tight and short warm-colored clothing. Its main body consists of a yellow strapless top with an orange ball and white boots high boots. Usually wear sleeves that start above the elbow with a very wide completion in the wrist area. He does not like pants, as it says it will not give you much range of motion as skirts or dresses. Always wearing a necklace attached neck consists of two parts: one yellow and one orange, crossing in front of the neck, and that was the last gift left by his family. Personality Katze is a responsible, serious and aloof with strangers person, difficult to open up to people but she does not hesitate to help those in need. Fixed ideas can become very big head when she thinks she's right about something, but most of the time are willing to listen. She is very loyal and do not mind dirty hands to protect the people she love. Sometimes she lies about how she feels to not cause trouble to others, difficult to rely on other people and their feelings is saved, both reaching explode over the most trivial things. She has a passion for the high and spacious places where he can use his magic freely, but avoid using it against people for fear of not knowing control, although not hesitate to use it against their enemies. It is quite greedy and frequents cafes with a homely and comfortable atmosphere, ordering almost always anything containing cream. She likes to be alone, but when she is too much time alone she start to feel depressed and reliving events of his childhood he wants to forget. History Katze lived with his parents and younger sister in a small village outside of Era. When she was seven, the neighbors received the news that her parents had had an accident while they were making a trip to a nearby city work. That same night, the village was attacked by a dark guild seeking a hidden scrolls in "the heart of the village" which, according to legend the people, had the power to invoke one of the demons of Zeref. Dark Guild that destroyed everything in its path, killing anyone who got in his way. Katze and his sister hid in the rubble of the people, but an explosion caused the two sisters quedasen exposed to their enemies. Katze fell to the ground unconscious because he received a blow to the head after the explosion. Dark Guild magicians Katze left unconscious on the floor thinking he was dead, they did not know it was that little could hear the cries of his little sister asking that will release before falling completely unconscious. Katze was found passed out by the council members, who had gone to the village looking for survivors. Once recovered memory, Katze was taken with his aunt, who was responsible for their care. Katze took several weeks to fully recover from what happened because they had temporary amnesia caused by the shock. Once retrieved, Katze began to inquire about her sister, but could not get any response, since his aunt asked her to keep quiet on the subject, thinking there was some of her little niece's still alive hope. That did not stop Katze, she was sure her sister had not died in the attack on the village, and he remembered her cries of pity and, deep down, I knew I was still alive somewhere. Katze wanted out of that house and find his sister-and all that initially offered to help in your search and in other possible hostages were gradually surrendering, believing they had all been killed-but knew Your state could do nothing, so he decided to learn magic. Like his aunt's house was situated on top of a small hill, the wind was blowing strongly in the afternoon, which made Katze get used to being surrounded by large amounts of air in motion, and aroused his curiosity to such magic. The more magic learned, the more chances looked out of the house and find her sister, but her aunt forbade her to do so, preventing it from escaping more than once. Gradually the time spent with her aunt Katze became smaller, and now they were together were tense and uncomfortable for both: Katze attitude became increasingly defiant and rebellious toward her aunt, who did not give in its decision not to let him know not to ask anything about the Dark Guild that destroyed the village, his parents or his sister. After Katze spent seven years at her aunt, she got permission from the adult to leave home, when her aunt was getting nowhere with cad prohibit more and more. After leaving her aunt's house, Katze began a passerby on the streets of the cities close to the hill where his aunt lived life. With no clue where he might be her sister, she sought for two years, during which he also trained hard and became independent. During those two years she met an elderly couple who admitted a few months in exchange for her help them with difficult tasks for them two, Katze created a strong bond with these gentlemen who came to love her so much as a daughter. Knowing that was a magician, the old couple told her about Fairy Tail guild which had been the strongest of Fiore for many years, saying that perhaps she could find information on the Dark Guild who had attacked her village or her sister. Determined, Katze traveled to Magnolia to join the guild and look for anything that might be related to the tragic separation from her sister. Curiosities She is quite romantic though she hides in shame, but she easily blushes with all kinds of compliments or comments related to the topic of love. When she gets open to others, she is a sweet and gentle person, very concerned about the safety of the people who are around her, behaving like a big sister even with people twice her age. Loves animals and small children. She has an uncontrollable hated of the dark guilds because some of them because their village was destroyed. She has limnofobia (fear of lakes) because when she was four fell into a pond to break the ice that covered, reaching drown if her father had not taken quickly. __FORCETOC__